


Anywhere You Are, I'm Home

by thewalkingonion



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingonion/pseuds/thewalkingonion
Summary: "I can't do this anymore," Hanai whispered, hands clenching as he walked briskly past Abe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while but I would like to say thank you to both Michelle and Riya for beta-ing this fic!

They stared at each other, trying to catch their breaths. Their throats ached from the battle they fought with no one as the victor.

"I can't do this anymore," Hanai whispered, hands clenching as he walked briskly past Abe.

Abe remained silent, his eyes forming into slits as he attempted to keep tears from threatening to fall. He didn't understand how they got to this point. How the only times they exchanged words were to insult one another. How he had begun to relish when Hanai was not home. Why did they continue to stay together if they only brought each other pain?

He heard rustling coming from the bedroom they used to share and willed his feet to move, watching as Hanai hastily stuffed his belongings in a backpack. When he uttered a hoarse goodbye, Abe didn’t move until he heard the soft click of the door.

He toured their bedroom tracing the various framed photos that adorned it, one hand lingering particularly on a photo of their high school graduation. It was the first picture they took as a couple, deciding to make it official at the end of their high school careers. They were going to different universities but wanted to solidify what they meant to each other before then.

Abe let out a rueful chuckle, remembering that it was him that confessed his feelings first. He was afraid that he would miss his chance when he saw the growing closeness between Hanai and Tajima. In the end, it was just him overthinking, but ever since then he’s had Hanai’s heart and Hanai had his.

Staring at the picture, Abe noticed that one of the corners were bent. Curious, he detached the back and let out a sigh as the picture fell, falling faced down.

 _Huh_? Abe thought as he picked up the photo, finding writing on the back as something he recognized as Hanai's handwriting:

Abe Takaya and Hanai Azusa  
Graduation Day March 'XX  
Thank you for the wonderful years in high school! Ready for the wonderful years to come!

Abe's eyes stung. Was he... crying? He looked around the room, realizing it felt much bigger than usual. Chest constricting with every breath he took he heaved himself out. He clung to the walls of the hallway to steady himself, journeying to the dining area where they've made memories in for the past seven years.

He struggled to put his shoes on as he grabbed a jacket and his keys. Eyes burned with conviction, determined to bring Hanai back no matter how long or how much he had to grovel. Hanai was the person that helped support him and the team when Abe sprained his leg. He was the Captain that led their team to Koshien. He was the support Abe had when choosing what university he wanted to go to, even if that meant late nights and long distance calls. He was the man that dragged him all around Tokyo until they found their first apartment. Most important of all, Hanai, no, _Azusa_ was the man that made their home feel like a home. Without him it felt foreign, cold, dark.  
  
He stepped out into the hallway, mustering all the courage he could. However, a suitcase and a hunched over figure stopped him. Abe crouched next to the figure and placed a hand on its shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Abe whispered, afraid to meet his eyes and see his expression.

He felt a warm hand squeeze his, feeling the body heat transition to his own until both hands were warm. Abe closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Azusa's. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it didn't matter.

 Anywhere Azusa was, Abe was home.

 


End file.
